The Fallen
by aguide2fantasys
Summary: Raven, Beast Boy and Robin went out of state for a mission. When things go wrong, the Titan's have to deal with a big problem.  Original Title: Should Have Been There
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Another rewrite but I am changing a LOT in this one. =)**

Raven pulled the car up to the drive way and pulled the car up to a stop. Robin stepped out first, Raven and Beast Boy close behind. Ever since Cyborg got attacked by Brother Blood after helping the Titan's east, it became a Titan's rule that whenever anyone goes on an out of state mission, they must be accompanied by two other Titans.

This new really sucked for Robin, who walked into the café in downtown Gotham City. Raven and Beast Boy were close behind him. An old man stood up as Robin walked in and shook his hand.

"Alfred, it's good to see you," Robin said smiling. Raven and Beast Boy took the other table, close enough to watch but not to hear.

"Mr. Wayne had wanted me to tell you…. Teehi Mashua is dead," Alfred whispered.

Robin's eyes filled with concern. "Teehi Mashua? Are you sure?" Alfred nodded.

"When is the funeral?"

"It was two days ago," Alfred whispered frowning, "And before you ask, Wayne is already out."

"I'm going too then." Robin said standing up, "Thank you."

Raven and Beast Boy stood up too. Robin turned to them, "Gotham City is big… you two can take the day to relax. Star booked us a hotel room, it's registered under Titan. They have a pool and stuff…have fun."

Raven grabbed the end of Robin's cape. "Our job is to watch over you. We'll come to whatever it is you're doing," Raven said following him.

"But they have a pool!"Beast Boy said to Raven.

Robin spun around, pinning Raven to the wall outside the café by her wrist.

"Robin…" Raven said in a low tone. "Let go of me."

"Dude! Let her go!" Beast Boy yelled pulling him off.

"I'm sorry… just… you can't come," Robin said turning away.

"Deal with it," Raven replied.

Robin held out the car key, "The hotel has a library." He swung the key back and forth trying to convince her.

"We can't split up," Raven responded. "Where are you going?"

"A funeral."

"Oh... um… I'm sorry…" Raven whispered.

"Don't worry about it Rae, you and BB have fun," Robin said patting her shoulder. He climbed to the back of a taxi.

"Wait!" Raven called, coming to the curb to follow him. The taxi started to drive away. Raven lifted a foot off the floor to follow but Beast Boy grabbed her hand.

"They have a _pool_," Beast Boy said with a puppy dog face. Raven looked back to the street. Yellow taxicabs were everywhere – she would never find which one Robin was in.

"Fine," Raven replied angrily. The hotel was right up the street and they found their room overlooking the city. Beast Boy changed into a bathing suit quickly and came to find Raven paced the hotel room.

"Come on, let's go to the pool," Beast Boy said. He tossed a beach ball up into the air and changed into a seal, bouncing the ball on his nose.

"Stop," Raven muttered. "Something doesn't feel right."

"You're paranoid," Beast Boy replied. He was sitting on the floor with the ball in his arms. He lifted it, throwing it at Raven's back. Raven caught it with her powers and threw it back harder. "Rae, look, Robin can take care of himself. He has his communicator – if he needs us, he will call. But the swimming pool is calling me NOW, so let's go. Please? Please Raven? I won't steal your books and hide them anymore!"

"No, Beast Boy," Raven replied. "Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?"

Raven shook her head. "I can feel Robin's emotion and it isn't good."

"Raven – the dude's at a funeral. He isn't exactly singing and dancing right now."

Raven sighed. "Fine, you go to the pool. I'm going to stop by the library Robin mentioned and grab a book to read."

Robin stepped into the house of his old mentor. It was well decorated and familiar to Robin. Just setting foot in the house made Robin feel younger. He grew up in these walls. He used to do homework on that table, and used to eat breakfast in that car. He used to watch that television every night. Memories flooded through his mind all the way back to when his parents died.

"Dick, you heard?" Bruce asked. Robin snapped back into reality.

"If the Joker got out of jail again, we're in trouble. He knows who we are, where we are." **(A/N I don't think the Joker really does in the shows, but its my story so I say he does here)**

"I know that, that's why I called you. He's most likely going to go after you and your friends in Jump City." Bruce led Robin to his study where he sat down.

"Unless I'm here," Robin answered, "If I'm here he'll find me when he comes after you."

"He's playing to kill this time, Dick," Bruce warned.

"I know, that's why I'm keeping my friends out of it," Robin answered.

"Robin?" Raven called as she entered the hotel room.

"Rae, calm down. Rob's fine," Beast Boy said annoyed.

"Something doesn't feel right. It's eleven o'clock Beast Boy. He should be back my now," Raven mumbled.

"Rae, chill," Beast Boy laughed. His smile fell when Raven glared at him, "Okay okay, so you don't 'chill' but at least calm down a little."

Raven shook her head and called Cyborg on her communicator, "Cyborg, what is Robin's location?"

"RAVEN! DO NOT TELL ME YOU AND BB LOST HIM! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING HIM!" Cyborg yelled.

"Location. Now."

"Okay okay… umm…. He's in a house… owner of the house is Bruce Wayne… That's the guy he used to live with." Cyborg answered.

"See Raven! He's fine!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Call me if that changes." Raven said annoyed. Cyborg nodded and the screen went dark.

Raven got up off the bed, "It's been hours. I'm going after him."

"No, Raven! He's with Batman! We're going to get our butts kicked for intruding," Beast Boy yelled.

"Our job here is to watch him. Let's go. Now Beast Boy!" Raven yelled.

Raven pulled her car into Bruce Wayne's driveway. She jumped out before Beast Boy even reached for his seatbelt and reached the door before Beast Boy was even out of the car. Raven pointed to the door, which stood ajar before them.

Beast Boy stepped forward, ready to attack, and pushed the door in. Several body's lay around the room. Raven kicked the guns out of their hands as she passed them, stopping randomly to check a pulse. Everyone one so far was dead.

"I told you we should have come sooner," Raven whispered.

Raven stepped into a living room. More bodies were spread along the carpet. Again, she kicked the guns from their hands until she came to the couch.

Beast Boy was in the hallway about to turn into a kitchen when he heard Raven scream. It was a sound so unfamiliar to him, so abnormal, that he literally felt his heart rate increase. He turned down the hall, changing form into a cheetah and sliding into the living room where Raven was. She was on the floor, pressed up against the wall. Her face was white as she stared behind the couch, her eyes fixed on what was behind it.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, seeing she was unharmed. He stepped across carefully, afraid of what he might see. He had never seen Raven in a state of complete fear – not when her father took over the world, not with Slade, never. Beast Boy was never as terrified as he was now when he glanced behind the couch.

Then he saw what she had seen. His knees stopped working and his body weight crushed him until he fell to the floor. His eyes were wet as he blinked back tears. "No," Beast Boy whispered.

In front of him Robin was laying face down on the floor in a pool of blood. He had bruises on his head and a large cut across his throat.

Beast Boy stood up and wiped both of his eyes dry before he turned to Raven. He lifted her by her elbows until she was standing. Weak kneed, Raven stood shaking in front of him. She shook her head before slapping Beast Boy. "I told you! I told you we should have followed him!" The living room table cracked in half. "I told you something was wrong!" she yelled. Her fists were pounding into his chest but he wasn't being hurt. The fragments of glass on the floor were breaking into smaller pieces. "I knew it," she whispered. She fell to her knees again.

"Maybe I can heal him," she whispered. She crawled over to where he was and held her hands over him. Beast Boy just watched silently. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were wet. He never saw her lose control because of sadness before. Books were falling off the bookshelves, the glass on the television broke, and any vase that was not already broken was breaking now.

"Raven…" Beast Boy said quietly. He took her by her shoulders. "It's no use."

Robin's communicator buzzed and Beast Boy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Robin? Beast Boy, where is Robin?" Starfire's voice came through.

Beast Boy closed the communicator. "We have to go," Beast Boy said as he turned the communicator off. "We can't stay here."

"He can't be dead," Raven said as Beast Boy pulled her away. "He can't be."


	2. Chapter 2

Raven and Beast Boy got out of the car and set their feet on the white sand surrounding Titan's Tower. Beast Boy's face was unusually firm. His eyes were dark from a clear lack of sleep and he looked like he was holding back tears. Raven looked better kept; the bags under her eyes were lighter than Beast Boy's and her face was calm.

Cyborg came out to greet them, "Hey! You all got back fast! How's the T-Car? She drive all right?" Cyborg's smile faded slowly looking at their faces. Raven became interested in the sand by her feet and Beast Boy ran his fingers threw is hair. "What's wrong? Where's Robin?"

Beast Boy frowned and glanced at Raven. Raven took a deep breath, and in the calmest voice she's ever used she spoke to Cyborg. "Robin is dead. Killed. His body will be flown into town in two days. Beast Boy and I reviewed his will already, you're head of the team. I'm second in command."

Raven looked hurt and Beast Bou's stomach turned in guilt. _I should have been strong enough to explain. I shouldn't have made her do it. _Beast Boy's thoughts broke when Cyborg started to laugh.

"That was a joke, right?" his nervous laughter continued, "BB tell me that was a joke. Robbie's gunna come down here any second and kick me in the back of the head yelling 'gotcha' or something right? Rae, I don't know how he convinced you to go along with this but it's not funny. BB? Come on!" Cyborg was yelling now. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Raven whispered. She phased herself into the tower.

Beast Boy shook his head slowly as the door to the tower opened. Starfire walked outside and Beast Boy choked out, "I'm going to park the car."

Beast Boy left Cyborg alone with Starfire. Once the car was parked he headed straight up the hallway to his room. '_How could Raven just tell him like that? I can't even look Starfire in the eye and Raven can tell Cyborg. Robin CAN'T be dead. He is Robin. Boy Wonder. Nightwing. Batman's partner. Where the hell was Batman? They didn't find his body in there! Why didn't he show up? Why didn't he save him? Why didn't I listen when Raven said we should follow him? I could have saved him. We could have saved him. WHY COULDN'T I JUST LISTEN TO HER?'_ Beast Boy thought angrily as he reached his bedroom. He slammed his door and punched the wall out of anger.

Raven sat down on her bed. She kept seeing Robin's body over and over in her mind. The blood was everywhere. He was Robin, the fearless Robin. There was no way he was dead. It had to be a joke.

"Raven, sweet Raven, come. Talk with me about what worries your pretty little head," Malchior's voice called.

Raven shook her head despite the fact he could not see her. "Shut up."

"Ah Raven, dear Raven, you need to talk. The other Titan's won't understand, will they? You were assigned to protect him, they won't understand."

"I failed the mission. Why did I listen to Beast Boy? I should have just gone on my own, I could have! I could have saved him. He could have lived," Raven said. She felt anger and guilt rise up in her.

"Come here, Raven. Let me out, you need to talk," Malchior said softly, enchanting her with his voice.

Raven knelt down beside the chest she had enclosed him in and pressed the key into the lock. Beast Boy's thoughts invaded her head.

'_How could Raven just tell him like that? I can't even look Starfire in the eye and Raven can tell Cyborg. Robin CAN'T be dead. He is Robin. Boy Wonder. Nightwing. Batman's partner. Where the hell was Batman? They didn't find his body in there! Why didn't he show up? Why didn't he save him? Why didn't I listen when Raven said we should follow him? I could have saved him. We could have saved him. WHY COULDN'T I JUST LISTEN TO HER?'_

Raven froze, realizing what she had been about to do, and returned the key to its place on her dresser. She walked to Gar's room and the door opened before she knocked.

_**Outside the Tower with Cyborg and Starfire**_

Cyborg stared out to the ocean for some time. He was well aware Starfire's emerald green eyes were watching his every move. Finally she spoke, her voice soft with concern.

"Friend… please… you are upset, yes?" Starfire frowned.

"Star… Star… Rob's dead," Cyborg said in the lowest possible voice.

"Please… dead means that he is simply away for a time, correct?" Starfire whispered.

"Dead is gone, Star. He got killed," Cyborg uttered the words that he himself did not yet believe.

"Robin cannot be dead," Starfire said. She had been hovering in the air next to him and slowly lowered herself down as the news sunk in.

"Robin cannot be dead," She repeated, more firmly.

"Star… I'm sorry. I know you and him were more than friends-"

"Robin. Can. Not. Be. Dead." Starfire yelled. Cyborg has never seen the alien girl so furious since he's known her, "WHERE WAS RAVEN AND BEAST BOY? WHY DID THEY NOT PROTECT HIM?" Starfire fell to her knees, "Robin can not be dead. He is Robin. He is OUR Robin. He does not die. He does not ever get hurt!"

"I don't believe it either…" Cyborg whispered more to himself. He picked Starfire up to carry her inside. She hugged her brother like friend sobbing and he just patted her back.

Upstairs, Raven stood facing Beast Boy.

"…how are you holding up?" Raven whispered.

"How the hell do you think I am?" Beast Boy yelled back. "Robin's dead." He reminded her. Raven looked up the hallway. "Raven… I'm sorry I just…" His voice faded off.

"It wasn't your fault," Raven said. "I just thought you should know that no one blames you."


	3. Chapter 3

Raven knocked at Starfire's door softly. She could hear her friends sobs from her room. "Starfire... I got you some waffles..."

"I am not hungry," Starfire's voice called through the door.

"They have _mustard,_" Raven said, pushing open her door.

Starfire stood up when Raven walked in. Raven set the tray down on her table watched her friend sadly. Starfire's usual cheer and joy was gone. Her face was tear stained and her eyes bloodshot.

"Starfire, we'll be okay, we are the Teen Titan's. We get through everything," Raven said in a soft tone.

Starfire hugged Raven and continued crying on her shoulder. Raven stood for a second, fighting the urge to push her off.

Raven patted Starfire's back awkwardly, "Um... it'll be okay..."

_**Downstair's**_

Beast Boy came into the living room. It was past noon, his usual wake up time. Cyborg was on the couch with a video game remote control in his hand. He wasn't really playing, just hitting the A button over and over again in frustration.

"You're losing you know..." Beast Boy said quietly.

Cyborg threw the romote at the screen, "Why."

"Well... if you only hit the 'A' button then you're bound to lose, I mean-"

Cyborg cut him off, "Why did Robin do that? Why did he tell you guys to stand down? Why did he make me head of the team? I don't know how to lead a team!"

Beast Boy sat beside his best friend frowning, "He made you head of the team, because he knows every member of this team looks up to you. He knows that you know how to take control and make sure we get through everything. You're head of this team because you know everyone one of us better than we know our self. You know how to talk to Raven when she's upset or angry. You know how to tell Star that her cooking is disguising. You know how to tell me my feet stink and you know how to do all of that without insulting everyone. You know how to involve everyone in an activity and you know how to make things fun."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy for a long time before patting him on the shoulder, "Thanks man. I think I'm gunna go work on the T-Car. Cool off a bit."

**A/N **

**I updated quickly because this is like a half chapter. Just cute little bonding moments. I know it is short. Longer ones are coming. **


	4. Eulogy

"_**Robin was more than just a leader to the Titans.**_

_**Robin was a friend. **_

_**Every morning, Robin would wake up ready to work to help this city. **_

_**His greatest love was for the citizens of this town. **_

_**We are still determining how our brave and fearless leader had died but we want everyone here to know there is no question how he lived: Robin was a hero.**_

_**Robin was a hero to our city. He saved our children when they were in danger. He watched our backs when trouble was around. He looked after every one of us in our times of need. Robin lived his life as a hero inside and outside of our Tower. Not a day of his life went by when he did not do his best to help everyone around him. **_

_**The Titans are a strong team, and we have suffered a great loss last Saturday. We lost someone who we looked up to, respected, and trusted. The city will mourn and its people will cry - but we will stand strong as one community. **_

_**I want these next for weeks to honor Robin's memory. I want this city to show all of the United States – all of the world – how much one man's love can affect people. I want to prove that Robin's good deeds left an affect on this city – because I know it did. **_

_**We would not be the Teen Titan's without Robin. **_

_**He changed all of our lives and for those of you who had the amazing chance to ever speak with him, you know we lost one of the most amazing people to ever live.**_

_**May he Rest in Peace." **_

_**-Cyborg. "Richard "Robin" Grayson's Eulogy Speech." Jump City Graveyard, Jump City. 9 July 2011.**_


	5. Chapter 4

On July 26th, the sun rose over Titan's Tower like any other morning. Yet, this morning was different for the Titans. It was dawn and everyone was already awake. Cyborg and Raven had woken up early with the hope of finally clearing out Robin's room. Starfire was the only one who didn't understand.

"His room must not be cleared out! When he returns he will want his stuff where he had left it!" Starfire yelled to Raven. Raven exchanged a look with Cyborg before placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Starfire," Raven said very clearly, "Robin... Robin is not coming back. He is not missing or lost. He is dead. We buried him two weeks ago. Cyborg and I are going to meet with potential members this afternoon. We are going to need this room. I'm sorry."

Tears came to Starfire's emerald green eyes and she flew down the hall out of sight. Beast Boy stood with the others while they pushed open Robin's door. They all waited in the door way, feeling depressed and uncomfortable in their leaders' room.

The Titan's finally began going through everything. Some things were put in a pile that was going to be put in storage in the basement (They didn't have the strength to throw anything out), other things were put in to piles that they planned on saving in other rooms of the house.

The work continued silently until late in the afternoon. When they were nearly finished, Cyborg glanced around the empty room and spoke. "I really hope a new member was not a bad idea."

"I think Starfire will be happier," Raven said. "She loves new people."

"I think we will all feel better," Beast Boy said. "It will force us to start talking again. I've hated the silence." Beast Boy was packing the left side of the room into boxes. "Can I meet with the new member try-outs too?"

"They aren't trying out," Cyborg replied. "We are willing to train and teach. I mean how many of us really knew are full potential and power before the Titans. We're just talking with them."

"Well can I come?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure," Cyborg replied.

Around noon, the group headed upstairs. Raven disappeared for a few minutes to convince Starfire to join them as they filled the entry room with people from all over the country with the hope of becoming a Teen Titan.

**A/N the rest of this chapter is people speaking to the team in an attempt to join them. It is not crucial to the story but you'll be able to vote on who gets in. Every character will lead to a different story ending. Maybe I'll post some alternate endings later on but for now I am only going with one.**

1: "My name is Ann Marie Winter. I grew up in New Jersey and volunteer at my local police station. Right now I am 17 and I have the ability to control water. I can freeze it and move it. I want to be a doctor or a police officer one day."

2: "I am James Vendale and I am 17. I am from Rhode Island. I play the guitar and drums. I am able to make people hallucinate. It is kind of strange actually… I can make your mind project images from your memories and I can even decide if they are good, bad, scary, or something you would be defensive about. Only the person I do it to can see the images though. I think that's about it."

3: "I am Shyette Woods. I grew up in Idaho but moved to Pennsylvania a while ago. I am an artist, I paint and sculpt, and a chef. Um… that's really it. I can control time and sometimes get glimpses of the future. I can't change the past though, only the future and present."

4: "Hi, I'm Kristi Jones. I am so sorry for your loss, this must be so hard for you guys. I just moved to California, I'm originally from Miami so I'm a real city girl. I am a swimmer, I was captain of the swim team at my old school. I am 16 now but I will be 17 in just a few days. I have no real career experience but I did babysit, I don't know if that really matters at all. I've never told anyone about this before aside from my mom but I can read people's minds at will. Oh – don't worry I'm not reading yours now! I can also sense where people are once I meet them. If I touch them once I can track them whenever I want to."

5: "I am Jenny Brown, age 14, from Utah. I have been able to teleport myself for three years now. I can go as far as I want as long as I have been there before and I can take with me anything, even other people."

6: ""Hey there! I'm Katie Darwood from Florida. I am in the tenth grade and I am sixteen years old. I love animals want to be a vet when I graduate from college. I can move plants with my mind and make them grow."

7: "I'm Andrew Smith, but I usually go by Drew. I am fifteen and from Canada. I have super speed, I guess you could call it. I can heat stuff up too, because I can make the molecules in an object move faster."

8: "Sarah Parker – I'm 12. It is nice to meet you. I think I would be a good Titan because I am straightforward, honest, and confident. Ever since I was a kid I have been able to control the amount of light your body allows through your eyes. So I can blind you right now if I wanted to, and then give you your sight back and it wouldn't even be a big deal."

9: "Hi. Um… I'm Kyle George. I am thirteen and from Alaska. I can shoot someone with this reddish light that comes out of my fingers."

10: "Hey. I'm Frank Vinellie from New York City. I am nineteen and plan to make a career out of skateboarding. I can see through and walk through walls and shit and become invisible. I dunno know if that's useful at all to you but yeah."

11: "My name is Luna Bernendi. My favorite color is lilac. I am also a Virgo. I was raised by my mother - Wendy Veendal - and my step father - George Veendal. My birth father, Ryan Fass, left the family shortly after I was born because he was outraged that his daughter was blue skinned. I practically raised myself so I won't be a burden on the house. Aside from my ability to create a ghost-like silhouette of myself that I can fully control and my blue skin I am pretty normalish."

**So… leave me a number. **


End file.
